El mundo es mío ¿Y tú?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Hide abandona el equipo y Luca intenta convencerle de volver, lo lograra? pensamientos de Hide sobre su relacion, su vida y su equipo "Haré lo que quieras, va" "Prométeme… que siempre estarás a mi lado" HideLuca


Hello! Sakka Yarouze! (?) Sí, dije que aun seguia buscando un saludo pro y la verdad es que me han llegado algunos guays, asi que como dije, lo pondria! Yeah, deberia seguir mi fic del Face pero la verdad es que hacia tiempo que queria escribir algo de estos dos (mas bien, ellos fueron la excusa para empezar mi fic del face u_u) asi que por fin me digno a terminar algo sobre esta pair que para mi es tan cannon como MarkDylan, no entiendo porque no selos usa, con lo geniales que son! Pues, tras hablar durante horas sobre la relacion de estos dos con Poltergeist. Madoka y tras obligarme a seguir el fic, aqui lo subo. La verdad es que me parecio una buena excusa pa subir algo de ellos, proque creo que es el primer fic de ellos como principales, o como mucho segundo o tercero...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** HideLuca

**Tema: **_#67 Conflicto_

**Advertencias: **Delirios de mi mente a las 3 de la mañana...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Recorrer el mundo y vivir muchas aventuras era el sueño de muchos, y ni Hide ni Luca eran la excepción. Sólo que ellos, a comparación de otras muchas personas, habían podido recorrer muchos lugares juntos. En un principio eso estaba bien, pero ¿todo era tan bonito como se retrataba? Desde el punto de vista de la gente que les rodeaba, ambos tenían mucha suerte, pero había algunas veces que ellos discernían de esa idea. Y ¿cómo habían llegado a hacer todos esos viajes? Todo se remontaba a cuando Fidio ni siquiera se imaginaría que sería el capitán del equipo italiano.

Cuando habían sido seleccionados para representar a Italia, todos estaban felices, y Hide no era la excepción. Pasó poco tiempo y el moreno fue escogido como capitán, todos estaban más que contentos, sabían que con Hidetoshi no habría oponente que les pudiese derrotar. Al principio todo estaba bien, el equipo era bastante unido y nadie les podía hacer frente. Todo era perfecto hasta ese día…

El equipo italiano se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente al asiento de su entrenador que les estaba contando cuál sería su próximo partido y les daba información de su rival, pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un grito que hizo que todas las miradas del lugar se centrasen en la persona que en ese momento había aparecido.

—_Papà, è ingiusto! _(1)

—_Oh andiamo, Luca, non un grosso problema_ (2)

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Papá!

—Está bien… te dejaré de insistir cuando me pruebes que eres capaz de hacer al menos un gol…

— ¡Pero si yo odio el fútbol! Y no pienso jugarlo en mi vida…

— ¿No crees que es irónico que yo, siendo el entrenador de la selección italiana de fútbol, tenga un hijo que odia el fútbol?

—Me da igual lo que piensen los demás y lo irónico que suene… -desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar fijo

—Sólo te he pedido un gol…

—…

—Luca…

—… déjame en paz… me escaparé de casa y no me verás más…

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cancha, dejando a todos menos al entrenador, completamente sorprendidos. Todos sabían que el hombre tenía un hijo pero nunca se hubiesen imaginado que éste odiase el fútbol.

—Mira que eres exagerado, Luca… -suspiró y luego miró al resto de chicos- bueno niños, lo siento, me toca intentar convencer a mi hijo de no irse de casa… Hidetoshi, te dejaré los papeles con la información del otro equipo en la sala de reuniones, luego búscalo

Y así fue como empezó todo. Luego de eso, todos se irían a pegarse una ducha mientras el capitán se comía la cabeza pensando en el hijo del entrenador, no sabía qué era eso que le hacía doler tanto el pecho. Y cuando fue a la sala de reuniones y vio al chico con el pelo rubio platinado, no supo qué hacer.

—Mi padre me dijo que te dijera que los papeles te los traería dentro de un rato, así que tendrás que esperarte…

Y el chico siguió leyendo la revista como si estuviese sólo en la sala, claro que mientras él se encontraba completamente tranquilo, el otro tenía un lío en la cabeza que no se lo quitaría nadie, ni el entrenador cuando entró y le dio los dichosos papeles.

Así había empezado su amistad. Aunque más bien, Hide ayudaba a Luca a esconderse de su padre, lo que había llevado a ambos a comenzar a conocerse mejor. Paso poco tiempo y su amistad comenzó a mejorar, cosa que a ambos no les molestó lo más mínimo, pero claro, no todo era tan perfecto y pronto llegó ese día

—… ¿Qué…?

Ninguno de los miembros de Orfeo podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… ¿Qué su capitán se tomaría un tiempo y ahora sería Fidio quién dirigiría al equipo? Ninguno daba crédito a lo que sus oídos oían. Y Luca no era la excepción, no entendía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al chico.

—Luca… convence a Hidetoshi de volver al equipo… no me importa cómo… ellos le necesitan

Dijo su padre, o más bien ordenó. Y así fue como Luca decidió seguir a Hide para intentar convencerle de volver al equipo, cosa que le costó muchísimo hasta el partido de _Inazuma Japan_.

En un principio Luca tuvo que irse hasta Inglaterra, que era donde se encontraba el verdadero capitán italiano. Después de días de búsqueda, lo encontró en una cancha de fútbol jugando con unos niños.

—Hide…

—No, Luca… el equipo depende demasiado de mi… no lograrán evolucionar si yo sigo estando con ellos

—Pero… ellos te necesitan…

Esa frase el moreno la oyó varias veces, no sólo en su estancia en Inglaterra, sino también cuando estuvieron en Estados Unidos

—_They need you…_

—…

Y también cuando estuvieron por Argentina

—_Te necesitan Hide, sin vos no son nada…_

—…

Claro que cuando estuvieron en Brasil, la dichosa frase siempre estuvo presente

—_Você desistir? _(3)

—Luca… que no pienso volver aún… y que me lo digas en diferentes idiomas no hará que cambie de idea…

El recién nombrado suspiró. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. En sus siguientes viajes por España, Francia, Alemania y Japón, había seguido insistiendo pero nada, no lograba convencerlo. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían empezado su viaje y el rubio no sabía qué hacer ¿Es que no había manera de convencer al moreno de volver con el equipo?

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, en el partido de Orfeo contra Inazuma Japan, se le ocurrió una genial idea mientras se compraba unos dulces para comer mientras veía el partido. Los pagó y se dirigió hasta su asiento junto a Hide y a Rushe. Se sentó junto a la niña y observó cómo el moreno hablaba con la pequeña. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el partido y lo miró un rato hasta que terminó el primer tiempo. Los tres se levantaron dispuestos a ir hasta la cancha para presentarle a la pequeña al hombre que tanto le había animado en su operación. Mientras bajaban a la cancha, Rushe fue al baño y mientras le esperaban, Luca vio la oportunidad perfecta para poner en acción su plan

—Hide… ¿no piensas jugar ni siquiera este partido? Ellos ya han avanzado muchísimo…

—Exacto…creo que ya no es necesario que yo intervenga

—Oh vamos, Hide… al menos este partido…

— ¿Por qué quieres qué juegue, Luca? Ya has visto que el equipo está yendo bastante bien sin mí…

—Es que… mi padre me pidió que te convenciese para que al menos juegues un partido… así que vamos… sólo este… _per favore…_

Hide desvió su mirada, si había algo de lo que se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo, era que Luca era capaz de convencerle de hacer lo que quisiese si se lo proponía. Pero claro, sí él jugaba el partido, seguramente tendría que jugar los siguientes y ya no podría estar cerca del rubio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello, y le hizo ponerse bastante nervioso cuando sintió la respiración de su amigo sobre su cuello

—_Per favore_, Hide… sólo este… y ya no te pediré nada más…

—Luca…

—Haré lo que quieras, va… si quieres, hasta intentaré jugar un partido…

El moreno tragó saliva, la verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su mejor amigo. Pero lo que más le había hecho descontrolarse, era la frase de "Haré lo que quieras", o sea uno no decía eso porque sí, y además en esa frase uno dejaba todo lo que tenía a exposición de la persona a la que se lo decía y es que ¿Cómo se supone qué tenía que reaccionar ante eso? Para que mentir, no es como si su mente no hubiese maquinado nada, la verdad es que ideas le sobraban, aunque ninguna era muy decente que digamos. En ese momento, sintió como Luca se separaba de él y miraba hacia otro lado sonriendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo sitio y vio salir a la pequeña del baño, observó como ésta fue hasta donde estaban ellos y tomo la mano de su mejor amigo. Sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió él también.

—Bueno, vamos.

Y así se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la cancha. Hide entró y caminó hasta dónde estaban sus compañeros de equipo mientras Luca y Rushe se quedaron en la entrada y la pequeña veía emocionada todo el lugar intentando buscar al hombre que tanto quería. Tras hablar durante unos minutos con _Mister K._ y dejar que la niña le salude. Luca le cogió de la mano y salieron de la cancha, dejando a Hide con un duelo interno más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Si jugaba, tendría a Luca para sí, pero tendría que jugar el resto de partidos, y si no lo hacía, la única oportunidad que tenía con su mejor amigo se esfumaría.

Sus compañeros se acercaron y le saludaron y no falto la pregunta de "_¿Jugará con nosotros, capitán?". _Al final decidió ir a cambiarse y entrar en el segundo tiempo.

El partido no estuvo mal y ¿Para qué negarlo? Se divirtió bastante. Pero tras acabar, como había imaginado, sus compañeros le arrastraron, literalmente, hacia donde se estaban hospedando y durante todo el día, estuvieron encima de él preguntándole mil y un cosas sobre todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de ellos. Al otro día logró escaparse durante un rato para poder darle el regalo que _Mister K_. había preparado para la niña, pero tras eso, no paso ni una hora que lo habían vuelto a secuestrar sus compañeros. Y durante unos dos días no pudo librarse de ellos, no es que le molestasen, es sólo que quería ver a Luca, y esto fue notado por varios

—Capitán~ -llamaba inocentemente el pequeño rubio- ¿Nos acompaña a Marco y a mí a comprar unas cosas para la cena?

—Y de paso, nos podríamos escapar de esta panda de locos~ -decía divertido Marco

—Y no vuelvan más… o al menos Marco, tú no vuelvas –sentenciaba Gianluca mientras se comía una galleta

—Yo también te quiero, Gianluca. Y por cierto, la galleta es de hace una semana

Mientras el centrocampista se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a escupir lo que estaba tragando, Angelo se acercó hasta su capitán y le susurró

— ¿Sabe? Hable con Luca y me dijo que él se hospedaba muy cerca de dónde vamos a comprar ahora, podríamos visitarle si usted quiere

Hide suspiró, el pequeño rubio sólo tenía de angelical su apariencia. Al final decidió ir con ellos y tras comprar todo lo que necesitaban, aparecieron Gianluca y Fidio quienes le sirvieron de distracción a los otros dos y logró escaparse. Sabía dónde se encontraba Luca, así que le fue fácil llegar. No sabía porqué pero tenía el corazón a mil por hora y la mayoría del cuerpo le temblaba cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta. Oyó que su amigo estaba hablando con alguien, aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta la habitación donde le vio hablando por el móvil. Tras cruzar miradas, Luca se despidió y cortó

—Hide, me alegro que hayas jugado el partido, mi padre está realmente feliz

—Me lo imagino…

Decía mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba sentado Luca y se sentaba o más bien se acostaba, en ella a la vez que dirigía su mirada al techo.

—Pareces cansado… ¿ha pasado algo?

—Lo normal, prácticamente les he tenido que contar todo lo que hice en éste tiempo

—Fue divertido ver cómo te arrastraban

—Claro, como tú no fuiste arrastrado, como lo vas a saber…

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y tras abrirlos, los dirigió hasta los de su compañero. Y, como siempre, se perdió en ellos. Se quedaron mirándose durante un buen rato, no les molestaba la falta de conversación, ya se habían acostumbrado a ello. Hide se reincorporó. Y aún sin despegar el contacto visual, el capitán de Orfeo no pudo aguantar más, había estado queriendo probar los labios de su mejor amigo desde que prácticamente le había conocido, pero no podía hacerlo… ¿Y si Luca se negaba? O peor de todo ¿Y si no le volvía a dirigir la palabra? No, no y no, no aguantaría que el chico le ignorase y acabase perdiéndole por intentar ser algo más. Además, podía controlarse ¿verdad? O sea, había reprimido sus más bajos instintos durante todo ese tiempo, así que podía continuar haciéndolo perfectamente.

Oh vamos ¿a quién iba a engañar? Le necesitaba, le necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba. Sin Luca, su vida volvería a ser completamente neutral y rutinaria como siempre había sido y no quería volver a ella. Quería quedarse con esa vida más aventurera y sin saber que pasaría al otro día que hasta ahora iba llevando. La verdad es que nunca pensó que el chico le seguiría, aunque no iba a negar que lo encontró encantador el gesto, aunque supiese que más que por él, fue porque su padre se lo dijo… aún así, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y comenzaron a conocerse de una manera demasiado profunda. Y no supo muy bien cuando sucedió, solo supo que cada vez que estaba con el otro y en sus múltiples intentos de convencerle de que vuelva, se sentía extrañamente feliz…

Al principio pensó que era por el simple hecho de que le hacía gracia ver como Luca fallaba en todos sus intentos de convencerle, pero cuanto más se lo planteaba, más extraño se sentía y su cabeza más divagaba. La verdad es que empezó a encontrar atractivo todas y cada una de sus manías, sus gustos, su manera tan calmada de hablar sin preocupaciones, sus odios hacia lo que él consideraba defectos en su persona, como esas pecas que tenía sobre la nariz que a Hide tanto le gustaban aunque Luca las odiase… y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba acostado en la cama junto a su amigo y con el corazón latiéndole a tal velocidad que en las carreras de coches le envidiarían. Ese día, o noche, fue cuando tras meditarlo durante varias horas, cayó en la cruda realidad… se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad, ahora se encontraba aún sentado en la cama frente a su mejor amigo que lo veía expectante y esperando a que era lo que iba a decir.

La verdad es que en su vida se había encontrado en un problema como éste. No sabía qué hacer. Aunque todo se resolvería en si lo intentaba o no. Si lo hacía y salía bien, podría cumplir con su corazón pero si no resultaba bien, todo se esfumaría… Luca dejaría de hablarle y seguramente pasaría a ignorarle y lo único que lograría sería hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Pero dios ¿qué estaba diciendo? Él era Hidetoshi Nakata, no se rendiría, no hasta que él otro le rechace, muy a su pesar. Así que tomo aire y se preparo para soltarle todo lo que había venido ocultando desde hace semanas… y cuando estaba a punto de decírselo

—_Luca, yo ti…_

La puerta se abrió y se oyeron unos gritos. Ahí fue cuando el capitán de Orfeo sintió que todo el valor que había tenido hace unos segundos se esfumó y simplemente quedó el miedo a ser rechazado

—Luca, lo sentimos… es que Gianluca y Marco se pusieron a discutir y acabaron tirándose helado y necesitaban cambiarse en algún lado y éste era el lugar más…

El meteoro blanco italiano se quedo sin palabras cuando fue hasta la habitación y vio a los dos chicos sentados en la cama. La verdad es que no tenía nada raro la escena, pero no supo muy bien porqué sintió como si acabase de interrumpir algo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Fidio… -dijo Luca mientras se levantaba del que había sido su sitio hasta el momento- pueden cambiarse aquí, no hay problema…

—Gracias, Luca, la verdad es que por culpa del idiota de Marco, siempre acabo mal…

—Eres un exagerado, Gianluca…

Y ambos tras mutilarse con la mirada se fueron al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

La verdad es que desde que ellos llegaron, Hide ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada a su mejor amigo ¿pero en que se supone que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se le iba a declarar así por así? Estaba demente, mejor que hayan aparecido los otros para hacerle caer en la realidad.

Cuando estaban por irse, se despidieron del joven y simplemente salieron. Caminaron unos metros y Hidetoshi sintió que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, debería volver y decirle lo que sentía… pero…

—Capitán~ -dijo inocentemente Angelo- creo que se le olvido a Marco la chaqueta sucia donde estaba Luca ¿podría buscarla?

Marco estaba por decir que el la llevaba en el brazo pero el codazo que le dio Gianluca le hizo reaccionar y ocultar su chaqueta para decir que se la había olvidado. El capitán se quedo observándoles, o sea Marco tenía la chaqueta hacía unos segundos y ¿Dios, qué estaba pensando? Debería correr hacia donde estaba el chico de una vez por todas, era su oportunidad.

—Ustedes vayan yendo. Yo ahora la busco -los otros asintieron y siguieron caminando mientras él se daba la vuelta y volvía.

Cuando llego, volvió a entrar y vio como Luca estaba apoyado en la pared de al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera como si ahí estuviese la cosa más divertida del mundo. Y hubiese seguido así si el moreno no hubiese dicho su nombre.

— ¿Hide? ¿Qué haces…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el recién nombrado le había abrazado, dejándolo completamente en shock. Cuando iba a reaccionar, sintió que la mano del otro le cogía la barbilla y la bajaba para que quedase prácticamente a la misma altura que la del moreno. Y ahí fue cuando sintió que su corazón se detenía y es que sentir al respiración del otro tan cerca de él y la distancia tan jodidamente corta le era demasiado. Y cuando pensó que su cuerpo no podía ponerse más nervioso

—Me habías dicho… lo que quiera… ¿verdad?

—S-sí… l-lo di-dije…

Era su oportunidad, ahí lo tenía, a su merced. Y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Ahora o nunca, no habría otro momento…

—… Yo…

Pero no pudo, no podía.

—Prométeme… que siempre estarás a mi lado… y cuando acabe el FFI, seguirás conmigo…

—Claro… fue muy divertido estar contigo… y no me alejaré nunca de ti.

Fue estúpido, pero sólo le hizo falta esa frase para que todo lo que sentía por dentro se calmase. Sonrió y cuando estaba por separarse del de pelo platinado

—Hide… lo siento…

Pero cuando le estaba por preguntar el porqué, sintió como sus labios eran rozados tímidamente, no hubo presión, ni nada, solo un roce. Luego de eso se quedaron observando al otro sin decir nada. No hacía falta, entre ellos solían sobrar las palabras. Y entonces el capitán italiano sonrió y esta vez beso al chico que tanto dolor de cabeza le había dado. Pero igual que antes, fue un beso simple sin mucho que decir. Más bien un roce y luego se separaron

—Marco se dejo la chaqueta…

—No, se la llevo colgando en el brazo…

El chico suspiró, lo sabía. Así que se dio la vuelta, se despidió del chico levantando su mano y antes de salir

—Ya he jugado un partido… así que…

—No me seas tramposo…

—Ve haciéndome la cama porque volveré. Ellos ya están bien sin mí…

El de pelo blanco suspiró. Siempre igual, pero al menos había jugado un partido. Se miraron y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, al verdad es que entre ellos no hacía falta. El moreno salió del lugar dispuesto a buscar sus cosas y a decirle a sus compañeros que volvería a no jugar porque ellos ya no le necesitaban. Y Luca simplemente se dirigió a la habitación, tenía que recoger la cama de su compañero porque se había dedicado a tirar todo ahí.

Sí, su relación era realmente bizarra, no había algo que les uniese profundamente, ni tampoco se conocían tanto, más bien el otro les ayudaba a pasar el aburrimiento de sus vidas. Pero la verdad es que no iban a negar el cierto atractivo que habían encontrado en su mejor amigo, aunque de ahí a que lo admitiesen había un precipicio. Así que simplemente seguirían recorriendo lugares juntos y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Porque algún día se darían cuenta que eran correspondidos, pero hasta entonces, seguirían comiéndose la cabeza mientras pensaban en su mejor amigo e intentaban convencerse de que cuando tuviesen una oportunidad le dirían lo que sentían. Y bueno, al menos el primer paso ya estaba dado ¿no?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_Papà, è ingiusto!: ¡Papá, es injusto!

2_ Oh andiamo, Luca, non un grosso problema: Oh vamos, Luca, no es para tanto

3_ Você desistir?: ¿Les abandonarás? En portugués

.

Puff, pensaba que morira beteando esto. La verdad es que em quedo larguisimo pero bueno, creo que es el primer fic que hay de ellos como personajes principales xD. Bueno, nos vemos en mi proximo drabble/oneshot/fic o lo que sea~


End file.
